A Mother's Final Words
by Pandafan91
Summary: It has been a few weeks after returning from Gongmen City and Po is wakened once again by a reoccurring Dream. But this time, something was different, and Shifu finally learns what has been troubling the Panda all this time.


**Hello everyone. Normally I'm not one to try and write up a one-shot because I feel like they are just too short and never have enough detail in them. But...I've been sitting on this idea for quite a while now and I have finally decided to cave and just write it. This story...although not directly related by any means, kind of fits with what's going on in America right now as we celebrate those who have given their lives so that we might be able to live 's memorial day, and although as I said this story is not DIRECTLY related to the holiday... I feel it still is a good time to post it. So...for my first ever One-shot, Please...Enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

"**A Mother's Final Words**"

_Created by _

_Pandafan91_

She was running through the forest as fast as she possibly could. The snow blowing harshly in her face as she squinted her eyes while she ran, carrying her entire world tightly in her arms. They were close, she could hear them barking and howling just behind her. Oh how they were so dangerously close. But she dared not look back. She couldn't risk it. She had to run, never looking back over her shoulder because she knew that if she did, that they would catch her…and they would kill him.

She had tried to stay with the other Pandas who had managed to run into the trees, but the minute she saw them get ambushed by a group of wolves lying in wait, She quickly veered to the left and disappeared into the snow covered brush, praying for dear life that nobody had seen her. If only she were so fortunate. They had seen her change course, and immediately some of the wolves broke away from the pack and began to chase her. Now, here she was running for dear life…and it wasn't even her own that she was concerned for.

She briefly looked down into the shivering form in her arms as her baby squinted his eyes, trying to see through the snow that was blowing into his little face. His Jade green eyes just barely open enough for him to see out of. She had to keep running, for his sake she had to. She couldn't let them kill her baby.

That's when she heard it, the savage snarl that sounded so dangerously close and without even meaning to, she turned her head and looked! There he was, just a few feet behind them running after her like she and her baby were the most important thing in the world, like he HAD to catch them. And in the instant she had turned to look behind her, she gasped and he used the moment to his advantage.

Suddenly and without warning the wolf leaped for the Panda Woman, his claws unsheathed and his fangs bared as he prepared to tear into his Prey. But in the last instant, the Woman unintentionally tightened her grip on her baby and leaned forward out of fear screaming, "NO!"

The wolf wasn't expecting the woman to evade his pounce but the minute she did he looked back at her in surprise, no longer paying attention to where he was about to land as he landed head first into the snow and slid forward a few feet, while releasing a low groan before the savage passed out.

She couldn't believe it. He missed her! Surely the will of the Gods were at work here as she was about to thank every deity she could think of until she heard more wolves closing in. They had to move and the baby was beginning to get upset upon actually seeing the wolf as he began to whimper in fear.

Shushing her child as quietly as she could, the mother continued to run while placing the child's head in her shoulder, while she continued to whisper quiet words of comfort, trying to sooth the upset child. But while she tried to comfort her baby, she inexplicably slipped in the snow and fell down feet first down a slope.

Holding her baby close, it took every single ounce of her self-control not to scream out in terror as the two slid down the small slope and came to a stop. As she released a small breath, the baby was beginning to cry as the mother was brought back to reality and quickly sat forward making sure the child was unharmed.

He was scared, he was cold, and he was confused, but he was alright and to the mother, that's all that mattered. It was then when she looked forward did she see it. Sitting just a few yards away was a shipment of what looked like radish crates!

The mother then actually looked around and saw that they had stumbled upon the edge of the woods and just on the other side of the tree line the woman could make out a farm of sorts, while two men, one an antelope and one a Pig, stood talking about 50 yards away from where she was hidden.

Maybe they could help her? But as soon as the thought entered her mind the woman shook it off. They would more than likely just end up getting killed along with her and her baby, and she couldn't bear the thought of others dying because of her foolishness…too many were already dead as it was.

But as she continued looking at the radish crates, an idea was slowly coming to mind and it absolutely killed her to realize it was all she could think of. Slowly and carefully, the mother emerged from the tree line and crouched low as she carried her baby over to one of the radish crates and carefully set him down inside.

The baby noticed the change of location from his mother's arms to the strange box and as soon as he noticed the radishes he immediately picked one up and cried out, "Bah! Heh heh!" the mother just smiled lovingly at the cub as she shushed the child gently tears slowly making their way down her face as she realized what it was she was about to do. But…she would do it if it meant her child…her baby…her entire world could have just a chance to live.

Slowly the woman leaned forward and kissed the cub on the forehead lovingly as she watched the baby look up and smile at her with his Jade green eyes, the same eyes she had seen so many times whenever she looked into a mirror. She then grabbed the cub by the paws and whispered something that was barely audible into the cub's ear. And although she knew the baby wouldn't understand it now, she prayed that somehow whenever he was older…if…he was ever any older, that one day he would come to understand anyway.

"Ma!" the baby giggled as he looked up at his mother shaking her briefly from her thoughts. His first word…sort of, but it was as close to Mom or Mommy as she was ever going to hear. So after giving one last tearful kiss on the baby's forehead, the mother allowed a single tear to fall onto the child's head before she slowly began to back away as the child watched her go, his happy smile slowly turning into a frown.

It wasn't until she had begun to climb up the slope did the baby start to cry out for his mother as the wind began to pick up. And although she wanted nothing more than to go back to him, she could see the wolves approaching from the east…and they could now see her. So with one last look towards her baby who she could barely hear, the mother scooped up a nearby rock and began carrying it like she did her baby as she began to lead the wolves away from her child, while the wind suddenly picked up even more, completely drowning the child's cries as the wolves and eve the Peacock Prince who lead them, chased the woman into the night.

* * *

Standing just a few feet away from the still crying child stood yet another Panda, this one now full grown though still young, all things considered. He wore patchwork shorts with leg wrappings and a pair of brown shoes, as he stood there in the snow beside the crying child and just watched as the woman fled into the trees, a single tear falling down his face.

For days he had been having this dream over and over again and it just never got any easier. Watching the woman he now knew to be his mother sacrifice herself like this time and time again…it simply tore away at the Dragon Warrior's heart. But the one thing he always wished to know ever since he remembered her was what she whispered to his infant counterpart that night. What were her final words to him before she…left?

Looking down he saw that the radish crate holding his counterpart was now gone and he realized right then that the dream was coming to a close. So, with a heavy sigh the Panda turned around and was about to just wait for him to wake up when he was immediately frozen in place.

There standing not 20 feet away from him was the very woman he had just watched run away into the trees and leave his infant counterpart behind. She wore the same tan dress and her hair was tied back in a bun. She was perhaps just a few inches shorter than the Dragon Warrior but not much. What was going on? This had never happened before. And before he knew it, the Panda watched as the woman slowly began to make her way over towards him, her smile never leaving her face while he continued to stare in wonder.

When she was now a mere few feet away from him, the Panda finally managed to find his voice as he whispered out, "M-Mom?" and what she did next nearly made the Panda lose it altogether. She smiled. As Po reached out towards her, the woman grabbed his extended Paw and Po could have sworn he could feel her. Was she real? Was this…was this real!?

But before Po could get the chance to ask her, the woman seemed to read his thoughts as she sadly shook her head no and his face fell into a frown. The woman then stepped forward and cupped the Panda's cheek, as he immediately closed his eyes at the contact, wishing with all his might that this moment could just be real. That she could really be here with him right now.

He had so many questions for her right then, this had never happened before whenever he had this dream. But as the Panda opened his eyes and was about to ask his first question, she placed a single finger over his lips stopping him and just smiled. Immediately the Panda's ears fell as the woman gently grabbed the Panda by the face with both of her paws and gently leaned his head forward while she stood up on her toes and gave the Panda a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Tears were now flowing from the Panda's eyes as he held then shut while his mother kissed him. When she stopped, the woman dropped herself down to the Panda's ear and quietly whispered something in perhaps the most soothing voice he had ever heard. Instantly the Panda's eyes shot open in surprise, as he slowly lifted his head and stared down at his mother who was smiling proudly up at her son who had survived that horrible night.

"Mom…" the Panda breathed out again as he didn't know what else to say. She just smiled at the Panda and after cupping his cheek one last time, she slowly began to back away from him. Initially unable to speak, much like the day she left him all those years ago, the Panda eventually called out, "W-Wait! Please…don't go!" but the woman merely shook her head as the snow began to fall even faster, quickly enveloping her in a white blanket as the Panda cried out one last time, "MOM!" and then…she was gone…again.

* * *

**At the Jade Palace…**

Po woke up suddenly with a start as he cried out, "MOM!" but immediately he remembered where he was and placed a paw over his mouth for fear of waking up his friends. As he listened to the sounds of his friends snoring in their rooms, Po released a longing sigh as he swung his legs over his bed and just stared at the floor.

It wasn't the first time since coming back from Gongmen city did he have that dream where his Mother sacrificed herself to save him. But it was definitely the first time when he ever got to actually interact with his Mother at all…and…where he could actually hear her voice.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, Po stood up carefully and quietly began to exit his room, trying to be careful not to wake the Five which was generally next to impossible for the Panda. But tonight he managed to only stir Tigress from her sleep as he tip toed down the hall but once she saw it was the Panda's shadow making his way down the hall, she realized he must have been just going for another one of his "Late night snacks" and simply went back to sleep.

Slowly but surely Po began to make his way over to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Whenever he was feeling down or upset, this was where he usually came to first. Ever since his first night at the Palace and Master Oogway never scolded him for being up here that night, this became a place where Po could feel…safe. But tonight…for the first time after having that dream since getting back from Gongmen, Po wasn't upset or sad…not entirely. In fact…he was sort of happy.

As Po stood underneath he Peach tree's branches as they gently swayed in the wind, Po looked up at the Moon and whispered as tears were now falling from his face, "I'll always love you too…Mom."

As the Panda was sniffling up at the moon, he was completely unaware that another being was present watching him closely and admittedly…worriedly. Carefully so as not to startle the Panda, the figured cleared their throat and greeted, "Good evening, Dragon Warrior."

Po quickly whirled around and was surprised to see none other than his Master, Shifu standing on the other side of the tree watching him closely. Po immediately began to wipe his face with his arms as he started, "M-Master Shifu! I-I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake anyone up. I'll just be-" but before the Panda could utter another word Shifu silenced him by holding up his paw and assured the Panda, "Po, It is alright. But tell me…why are you not in your room sleeping?"

Po began to scratch the back of his head nervously as he tried to think of an excuse while muttering, "Well…you see what happened was…I…uh…got hungry?" as Po quickly reached for a peach and held it out to Shifu with a fake smile. Shifu however remained unconvinced as he slowly walked forward and placed his Master's staff down behind him and motioned for the Panda to sit with him. Po immediately obeyed and sat down beside his Master and once again began to gaze up at the moon.

After a moment of silence between the two, Shifu turned to look at his student and asked, "Tell me…was it the dreams that woke you?" Po turned to face his Master with a look of confusion on his face as Shifu explained, the others have confided in me that they have heard you wake up on several occasions now in the middle of the night after crying in your sleep." Po's face immediately fell in embarrassment as he apologized "I'm sorry Master."

Shifu merely shook his head no as he explained, "It is quite alright Po. One cannot even begin to describe what you may have truly gone through in Gongmen city…Yet I will admit, I had hoped that you might come to me sooner to discuss this… or at least that you would have confided in one of the Five. I have noticed that you and Tigress have grown closer as friends since the mission."

Po slowly nodded his head in understanding as Shifu then looked up at his student and said, "Well, we are both awake…we are both here…is there a reason you do not wish to confide in me? I will understand of course if you would prefer someone-" but before Shifu could finish Po blurted out "It's my Mother."

Shifu blinked a few times as Po quickly brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Shifu knew very well the sacrifice Po's mother had made for him as it was one of the many things Po had revealed that he had discovered in order to find Inner Peace. "I…I see." Was all Shifu could say while Po continued, "For the past few nights…it's always been the same. She hides me away in that radish crate…kisses me on the forehead…and whispers something I can't hear before she lures Shen and his wolves away from me."

At this Po's grip around his knees tightens a bit and of course Shifu notices. He was about to comment when Po whispered, "But…tonight was different."

Shifu's ears immediately perked up as he inquired gently, "How so?" Po then surprised Shifu as he slowly began to smile and said, "Right when the dream was supposed to end…I…I saw her. She came to me." Shifu stared up at the Panda as new tears were falling from his pupil's face as he revealed, "She…I could feel her Shifu…she was smiling at me and I could feel her. It was so real! I…I never wanted it to end. I had so many questions for her but I never got the chance to ask…But…She did give me something."

It was here that Shifu asked quietly as he tried to be supportive for the Panda, "And what was that Panda?" Po tried to wipe away his tears as he stared up at the moon and chocked out. "She…she told me that _She'll always love me. _And I knew…I knew that she told me that before… I knew that's what she told me the night she left me in that Crate…I…I remember my Mothers last words to me!"

Po couldn't take it anymore as he began to break down and cry in front of his Master, who could do nothing but watch helplessly, as the Panda sobbed uncontrollably next to him. After a few minutes Po wiped his tears away with his arm before saying, "I…I'm sorry Master. I know you don't like it when I cry." At this Shifu felt a slight pang in his chest, as he recalled the first time he told Po to not cry at the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Slowly Shifu stood up and turned to face the still sobbing Giant Panda as he placed a paw on Po's shoulder to get his attention. When Po looked over at his Master he was surprised to see a kind smile on the Red Panda's face as Shifu said calmly, "It's okay to cry, Po." Po refrained himself from just grabbing Shifu right then and hugging him in that moment. He knew the Red Panda couldn't stand hugs, but he continued to let his tears fall as he began crying uncontrollably once again.

All the while Shifu reached up and placed a tiny paw on his student's head and said, "Cherish those words Panda, and know that your Mother loved you enough to give her own life to save yours. By doing so, she has not only saved you, but through you, she has saved China as well from a terrible fate. Be proud to be her child…and always hold her final words to you in your heart." Po nodded gently as his sobs were beginning to slow down as he said, "Thank you…Master."

Shifu nodded as he stressed, "And know that you have friends up here who care for you. Should you ever need to talk, you shall always have an ear to listen. Do you understand?" Po nodded as he sniffed one last time before saying, "Yes Master… Thank you." Shifu nodded as he turned to pick up his staff and said, "Get some sleep Panda…and…perhaps tomorrow you should pay a visit to your Father in the Village?" Po smiled as he said, "Thanks Shifu, I think I will." Shifu then smirked as he pointed out, "Of course, you will still have training to complete upon your return, Dragon Warrior."

Po sighed as he complied, "Yes Master." And with that, Shifu bid the Panda good night and began making his way over to his sleeping quarters, leaving Po behind at the Peach Tree as the Panda looked up at the moon one last time he whispered, "I'll always love you too…Mom."

Po then finally stood up and began making his way over to the Barracks and this time, he was confident that he would sleep well the rest of the night.

**END**

* * *

**And there you have it. Like I said, just a little something I've thought about for a while now and finally just decided to Post it. Hope you all were able to enjoy it and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
